Dare You to Move
by HappiiBubblez
Summary: Welcome to existence. Everyone's here. Everybody waits for you now. What happens next? This is the beginning of the rest of their eternity. Two Strangers. One Problem. Endless Possibilities. Soul Mates who have to do it all backwards. A Vampire waging an inner war and a human girl just trying to keep up. BxE, OOC, Lemons


**I know that I have no business starting a new story when I already have one in progress BUT I am just so eager to get this one out and see what kind of response it gets. I have NO plans to abandon Dwellings at all. In fact, I will be updating it very soon. I would just like to see what you all think of this. Depending on the response, I will decide whether or not to work on it and write both stories simultaneously, or put it on hold. **

**So please review, PM me, or do something to let me know what you think of this little number!**

**Thanks for sticking with me. You all are awesome and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

BPOV

"I'm heading home now, dad" I say into my phone as I wave goodbye to the other bartenders.

There's a long corridor leading to the exit, and as usual, I gulp loudly before walking swiftly through it. I focus all of my attention on my conversation with Charlie, hoping to distract myself from the oppressing darkness that feels like it may swallow me whole.

"At this hour? Why don't you request earlier shifts? I don't like this Isabella"

I roll my eyes, "I do ask, but that doesn't mean I always get them. It's just how it is. And you know there's no need to use that… _word _on me"

"It's your name, get used to it." He sighs, "Why do you have to work at that bar anyway? You know I can send you whatever type of financial support you need. The only thing this job will accomplish is sending me into an early grave. Is that what you want?"

I smile, even though he tells me the same thing practically every day.

"You know I wouldn't ask you for any money. Besides I like the job and the tips are worth the hassle."

I affectionately pat the one hundred and sixty-nine dollars in my pocket earned from tips alone.

He sighs again, "You know I admire your independence, but sometimes, it's a real pain in my ass."

I giggle, "Yeah, I love you too."

"Be alert Bella, and remember what I've taught you about self-defense."

"Self-what?" I tease.

"Bella!"

"I'm kidding!" I laugh loudly, "It's all up there, I promise."

I could practically see him shaking his head over the phone and grumbling for patience.

"You know, you're in good need of a bodyguard. I know some people—"

I cut him off before he could get into it, "Well that's where I draw the line. I'm about to get going though, call you tomorrow."

"Alright, be safe Bella. Please."

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too"

We hang up just as I push on the metal door to exit _Hourglass_. I pocket my phone and begin the trek back to the campus.

Just when I reach the curb, I notice him.

Oh, _fuck_!

There, standing at the corner behind me in all his holy hotness is my not-so-conspicuous stalker, Adrian.

Yes, I totally made up Mr. Make-Me-Scream's name but he _does_ sort of look like an Adrian. To me, anyways. Mysterious, cool, confident and beautiful; Adrian is a female's dream. And I'm not talking about the ones you speak openly about. Everything about him screams sex and mystery…but unfortunately it also screams danger.

My first Adrian sighting had been a little over a week ago. My classmate, Mike and I were headed back to our dorms after studying all afternoon at the campus library. As Mike had been beading around the bush with his inevitable date proposal, Adrian suddenly appeared before us from heaven—at least that's my guess. More realistically, he'd materialized out of thin air.

Striding with a cigarette between those perfectly kissable lips, Adrian practically barreled towards us with his eyes set on the minimal distance between my shoulder and Mike's. He'd shoved the ever-living hell out of Mike, sending him careening into a parked Honda.

I'd been so astonished and totally prepared to give him a verbal spanking, but my retort immediately caught in my throat when my eyes met with his deep brandy-amber ones. There had been more passion in his glare than in the whole body of a preacher on Sunday.

He'd held my gaze for a small eternity, and I think he mumbled an apology before continuing on his way without a single look back. I might have ogled that chiseled ass for a beat longer than appropriate.

But ever since then, I kid you not; I have _seen _Adrian three additional times.

The first time after that had been at _Hourglass_, the restaurant & bar I work at as a bartender. It'd been a crazy Friday as usual with a horde of indistinguishing faces blurring in the darkness of the bar. And when in _that_ zone, my entire focus is split evenly between concentrating on whatever drink order is being shouted at me and producing it flawlessly. And in the midst of all the bustle, I'd reached for a bill with only a glance at its owner.

It had been him.

And in the millisecond that it'd taken me to whip my head around to get a second look, he'd disappeared. I even checked under the counter to see if he'd ducked or something, but no. He was gone. So there I stood, mouth hung open wide with a hundred dollar bill clasped in my cold fist.

The sighting after that had been three days later during my European history class. My professor decided to put on the most boring documentary of all time, so naturally I'd dozed off. For no particular reason, my eyes were trained on the classroom door as my eyelids slowly drooped with exhaustion. And just before they fully sealed, there he was. Outside the door, standing and watching me with that same look of yearning on his face. Pure, unrivaled, yearning… for me.

My eyes had sprung open immediately. I allowed myself to look at him for an entire second before wiping the moisture from my weary eyes. And sure enough, in typical 'mysterious stranger' fashion, he'd once again disappeared.

The next sighting had been the most unnerving of all and happened just last night.

I'd been asleep in my bed having the best rest I'd had in the longest time. It was blissfully quiet since my roommate, Jessica was out doing who knows what and I didn't have to fall asleep to the soundtrack of her grisly snoring. I swear that girl's snores could wake the dead…in China.

I'd been braless in a camisole and panties, no sheets, and I'd awoken to the gentlest touch on my bare hip. It had been lulling and electrifying at the same time. I'd opened my eyes, and there he was, on my bed, facing me. The moonlight shone directly into my window and onto his face.

Amazingly, my immediate reaction was to smile. He smiled crookedly back at me, and continued to stroke my skin. Goosebumps erupted across my flesh as a pleasurable tingle settled in that soft spot between my legs. It was comical actually how in the brief moments that followed, horror settled in my gut and radiated throughout my limbs, causing them to flail a little.

And I screamed….a lot.

His face twisted in alarm. I sprung up and turned to my bedside lamp. I really shouldn't have been surprised to find him gone once the lights went on. I performed a very thorough search of the room, convincing myself that I must have, yet couldn't _possibly _have imagined him.

I couldn't rest after that, but thankfully, I only lost an hour of sleep since I had to get ready for my second job anyway.

But now here I am, fresh out of _Hourglass_, and there he is—watching me like he knows me and is expecting me to know him in kind.

I walk a little faster, even though my feet are killing me from standing all night behind the bar. I don't bring the truck with me to work since it's only a few blocks away from campus, but in light of my recent dangerous admirer, I'm now thinking I should.

Adrian follows, and he's being so conspicuous that I'm starting to wonder if he thinks he's invisible. I look back at him fully so he knows I'm aware of him. He smiles… and this crooked smile of his matches perfectly with the one he gave me last night. And I _know _I'm not so creative as to imagine a facial expression that matches so seamlessly with such a beautiful face. No way.

My heart has a mini attack when I fully comprehend that this has the potential to be very, very dangerous for me. This man, no matter how gorgeous, has been following me and most likely means me harm. I mean, how many stalking stories do you know of end happily?

Shit, he's gaining on me. Fast.

It's a Sunday so most of the other college kids have retired early. This street is nearly deserted and Adrian is getting way too close for comfort. Each of his long strides equal about five of my short-legged ones. My eyes scan quickly for salvation and see it at the end of the block. There's a 24 hour café beaming radiantly at me with warmth.

I sprint toward it.

As soon as I enter, I head straight for a booth with my front facing the entrance. I pick up the menu and peek over it to stalk the door. The little waitress looks over at me with disinterest as she pops her gum and turns the page of her magazine.

I wait for several long seconds to see if Adrian will follow. When he doesn't, I'm unsure of how I should feel. He could easily hide and wait until I leave to follow me again. Or he may not even bother hiding since he obviously doesn't have a problem broadcasting his criminal hobby.

Or hopefully, my inner optimist interjects, he'll realize that there is absolutely nothing about me worth stalking, and go home.

Surprisingly enough, the idea of calling the cops doesn't really stick. I tell myself that it's because calling has the potential to be pointless if it turns out that I'm just making a mountain of what could very well be a stupid freaking molehill. Something I've been known to do. An uglier part of me whispers that I'm actually grossly curious to see where this may lead. My fear for my life quickly shushes that whisper, though.

I decide to wait it out and glance down at my menu. I might as well order a coffee or something as I deliberate. Ms. Popper is still going at it with her Bubblicious and doesn't even look up to see if I'm ready to order. As I stare at the giant cheeseburger on the menu, I'm thinking if I should cough or sigh to get her attention, or if I should snap my fingers like a total bitch. I am feeling a little bitchy tonight.

I'm about to commence option two, but when I look up, my stomach lunges to see Adrian sitting right across from me. Each heavy thump of my heart feels like I'm being jabbed in the chest by Mike Tyson. I hadn't even heard him come in.

I want to scream, but it gets stuck in my parched throat. I start to hyperventilate, refusing to blink as I stare openly at him in shocked paralysis.

My eyes flick around for help. They land on the bubblegum whore and she's staring at Adrian and me as if she doesn't know why this beautiful specimen of male is sitting with me. I don't know why either, sister!

I'm silently praying that he'll do another disappearing act on me, and count to ten in my head to see if he will.

He doesn't.

Before I allow myself to really panic, I reach forward very slowly and touch his forehead. There is indeed mass there. That fact combined with the blatant attention he's getting from that waitress leads me to believe that he's definitely real…at least this time.

It's been a whole half a minute and he's still here.

The instinct to scream has worn off and I convince myself that Adrian can't harm me when there's a whole staff of café employees here. Right?

He looks a bit amused that I reached forward to feel him, though he isn't smiling. I can just read the mirth in his eyes. This close, I can also see just how flawless his skin is, how masculine his jaw is, how green his eyes are, and how bronze his hair is.

He makes me wanna drool…

"Welcome to Fay's! My name is Daphne and I will be your server tonight. May I start you two off with a drink?"

Wow, that was quick.

It's amazing how she could refer to us in the plural yet address me with her back. She's literally speaking directly to Adrian. I arch an eyebrow, wanting to let this bitch know how disrespectful she's being, but my anticipation to see Adrian's reaction overrides my ire, temporarily…

In a voice as suave as butter, he says, "Just one small coffee, one cream and two sugars with whipped cream on top"

His eyes never leave mine.

"Sure thing" she says all baby-like.

I barely resist the urge to roll my eyes. She walks away without even asking me if I would like anything. The nerve! Yes, the relationship between Adrian and I is purely stalker and stalkee, but he could be my baby daddy for all she knows!

However, it is kind of amazing that I could notice such things with a potential serial killer sitting across from me.

"So" I start off, "Can I help you?"

I work hard to keep my voice from trembling because the last thing I want is for him to believe I'm afraid of him.

He leans forward on his elbows, "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier, that wasn't my intention."

Well there goes that.

He says it so sincerely though that I immediately get the vibe that he isn't here to collect my body parts. But being the daughter of a cop means that I know better than to rule out the possibility so easily.

"So you admit you were following me?"

"Yes, I have been. But I have no intentions of hurting you… at least not in a way that you wouldn't enjoy."

The way he scans down my front when he says that last part makes me shiver. As if he were looking right through my tight black halter top.

I grimace, "What does that even mean? Who are you?"

His smirk comes back with a vengeance.

"I'm Edward."

I grimace harder, "Your name is _Edward_?"

He nods.

"That's it? Not Adrian or Blaine or even Damon, just… _Edward_? That seems a little more fitting for a grandfather than a model-_esque_ stalker, wouldn't you say?"

I giggle a bit. I was told it was a bad habit of mine to be offensive and inappropriate when I felt uncomfortable. I hadn't believed it until now.

He looks bewildered because clearly this isn't the reaction he expected. But I'm bewildered too! My big and bad stalker is an Edward… I don't know how I'll deal since I've been seeing him as my Adrian all this time.

Bubble tits comes back with the coffee and sets it before him. She asks him if he would like anything else, double checks when he says no, triple checks when he says no again, and then walks away with a pout.

Edward passes the drink to me, and coincidentally, it's made just how I like it. But I don't touch it.

"Drink up Isabella" he says.

"What on earth do you want with me…Edward?" his name is still bizarre, "And, whoa how do you know my name? Are you some type of P.I?"

"I know a lot of things about you. I know you attend UW, studying for a bachelor's in English Lit. You share a dorm room on campus with your roommate Jessica Stanley. She's a party animal while you rarely divulge in anything customary for someone your age. You're too busy working at the local bank in the mornings, attending classes in the afternoons, studying in the evenings, and working at _Hourglass_ at night. I also know you have a father living back in your hometown of Forks who works as the chief of police there."

"Oh brother, did my dad send you? Are you supposed to be guarding me or something?"

I really wouldn't put it past my father to pull something like this. If being overprotective was a sport, he would be MVP. He demands that I call him at least twice a day with the threat of coming here himself with his whole Missing Persons squad if I ever fail to.

He'd even joked today about getting me a bodyguard. And with Adrian—I mean Edward here towering at no less that 6'3, I could definitely see him as the silent but deadly MMA fighting bodyguard type. I mean, he isn't extremely bulky or anything, but I could tell he has that lithe and fit form beneath his black T.

"Oh he is going to be getting an earful, that's for sure! How dare he, I am twenty-one years old! I can take care of myself-"

"You are extremely attractive"

I stop short, and do a comical double blink.

I decide to take a gulp of my coffee, forgoing the straw. This of course leads to me having a gigantic whipped cream mustache.

He smirks, "And funny. May I walk you back to campus?"

I lick my upper lip clean and Edwards's eyes hone in on that section of my face with extreme interest.

He groans and doesn't even bother to cover it up. The sound makes my girly parts flutter.

But still, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I won't hurt you, Isabella. I swear it. I just want to talk."

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about? I don't know you! And why can't we just talk here?"

"Many things, I assure you. Among them being why I've been following you for so long. Like at _Houglass_, during your European history class… in your room."

I gasp.

"So I… wasn't imagining it?"

He shakes his head.

"But how?! How are you able to disappear so quickly?"

"That is exactly what I can't tell you here."

I look around us and find the diner slut gawking at us unabashedly. If she isn't already clinging to every word of our conversation, it's obvious she intends to make it a priority to. I want to growl and bite at her.

I look back at Adrian. I desperately want to know why he's been following me as well as how he can move so superhumanly fast. I am intensely curious about this mysterious and beautiful male. Especially since my life is sorely lacking in the mysterious and beautiful department.

"How can I trust that you won't harm me?"

His eyes become intense, "I would never cause you harm."

"But why?" I plead, wanting one good reason to go off with him like I so badly want to.

"Because, Isabella, you are my soul mate, and I would die before letting you be harmed."

I gulp. Then I snap to the waitress. "Check please."

* * *

**What do you all think of Edward? Of Bella? Is she crazy to give him the time of day? Are you curious about his motives? Any parts stick out in particular? LOL Drop me a line! **


End file.
